


Descent and Ascent

by somnolentblue



Series: Tales of Possession: Anna/Crowley [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent and Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Related to Metamorphosis and Constancy ([dw](http://somnolentblue.dreamwidth.org/107890.html) | [lj](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/107113.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108588)), but it stands alone. Written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morebutterflys**](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/) ' prompt _Anna/Crowley, first kiss_. Many thanks to [](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scintilla10**](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta; all remaining errors are my own. Concrit is welcomed, and feedback is love.

**Descent**

Anael locates his sleeping mind and enters his dreams, assuming a form known to him. He agreed to give his answer tonight, although he might demur; Christopher thinks deeply, mind creating labyrinths around simple questions, and this question is not simple.

He resumes their previous conversation as if angelic duty and human lovers hadn't interrupted. "You would inhabit me? You would heal and counsel, know my sins and increase my knowledge?"

Anael nods, hesitant to speak lest he be influenced by this form's voice, a siren's song constructed when such tools seemed necessary.

They seal their compact with a kiss.

 

 **Ascent**

Crowley gazes upon her as she sleeps; creating her own body instead of stealing another's exhausts Anael – Anna – but he is fiercely glad that she refuses to grant another the intimacy that they had shared when he had been hers. He feels the pull of souls calling him to the crossroads and knows that he must attend to his realm; nonetheless, he indulges himself, basking in her glow and contemplating the best ways to help her remain hidden from her brethren.

He brushes a kiss against his lady's hand and watches her grace bleach the demonic smudge back to radiance.


End file.
